1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fully or partially automated vehicular transmission system having an engine controller for controlling engine output torque (i.e., engine flywheel torque) in response to command signals and, in particular, to an automated vehicular transmission system which, if the vehicle transmission is in a relatively high ratio at start-from-stop conditions, limits engine output torque to prevent or limit damage to vehicle power components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compound manually shifted mechanical transmissions of the range, splitter and/or combined range/splitter type are in wide use in heavy-duty vehicles and are well known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,754,665; 5,272,929; 5,370,013 and 5,390,561, 5,546,823; 5,609,062 and 5,642,643, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Typically, such transmissions include a main section shifted directly or remotely by a manual shift lever and one or more auxiliary sections connected in series therewith. The auxiliary sections most often were shifted by a slave actuator, usually pneumatically, hydraulically, mechanically and/or electrically operated, in response to manual operation of one or more master switches. Shift controls for such systems by be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,455,883; 4,550,627; 4,899,607; 4,920,815; 4,974,468; 5,000,060; 5,272,931; 5,281,902; 5,222,404 and 5,350,561, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Fully or partially automated transmission systems wherein a microprocessor-based electronic control unit (ECU) receives input signals indicative of various system operating conditions and processes same according to logic rules to issue command output signals to one or more system actuators are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,060; 4,593,580; 4,595,986; 4,850,236; 5,435,212; 5,582,069; 5,582,558; 5,620,392; 5,651,292 and 5,679,096; 5,682,790; the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Prior art vehicular powertrains having mechanical transmissions where subject to undue wear and/or damage if the driver attempts to launch the vehicle while engaged in a high ratio (i.e., low numerical ratio of input shaft to output shaft speed). While launching the vehicle when engaged in a high ratio can be accomplished by applying high throttle to increase engine speed and output torque while possibly slipping the master clutch, excessive wear and/or damage to the powertrain components could be expected.